The Chosen
by TheDarkSpark666
Summary: They just wanted to live a normal life. Two friends, never expecting their life would be changed forever. Hopefully they can help prevent any more deaths, they are Trans-fans after all, they know waaay to much. Well, hopefully Prowl doesn't glitch to much. Or Optimus gets to embarrassed Or Megatron gets to angry... Yup, I suck at summaries. Beta'd by Zeta prime123456
1. Chapter 1

Update: I got to use to a different story. I accidently wrote the wrong name. Thank LGTracy for that review.

* * *

In an apartment building near the heart of Chicago , high up on the 30th floor, two people of opposite genders and both in their late teens, were glaring at each other, trying to get the other to give in. The male tall, almost 6'5". He was tan, had dark brown hair, and wore glasses with a black frame and was tinted a light black. The female was slightly shorter, had skin the color of sand in the desert, a scar over her left eye, a blue star with a golden border on her right cheek, a blue shooting star on her right hand, a metallic Autobots symbol with black lions for the details on her shoulder, and a golden ankh on her left ankle. ,The male spoke, angering the female.

"Come on, what's wrong with watching the last few episodes of Hannibal?"

"It's disgusting, that's what. Why wouldn't you of all people want to watch Transformers?" The female asked, trying and failing to resist the urge to throttle the male.

"Simple. Hannibal is a smart villian, and there aren't enough of them in the TV industry. Why can't you just leave the apartment?" The male asked, a slight smirk playing at the end of his lips.

"What would I do?" The female almost yelled, before remembering that they were in an apartment.

"A one night stand." The male said matter-of-factly. The female had a look of horror on her face, before their eyes met. There was a momentary pause, before they started laughing so hard the doubled over and held onto the other for support.

"You're a smartass, you know that?" The female asked between laughs.

"Better a smartass than a dumb ass!" The male said before they laughed harder than ever. The male and female stayed in that state for a few minutes before they calmed down.

"But seriously," said the female, " what are we gonna do?"

"Well... I guess we could watch Transformers. But only if I get to choose the movie."

"Finally. Wait... Jason, was that your plan all along?" The female questioned suspiciously.

"No way, Zeta." Drawled the newly named Jason. "Would I ever do that?"

"In a heartbeat." Zeta deadpanned.

"And don't you forget it." Jason said while nodding.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"How dare you." Jason said with a raised eyebrow. "My parents were very happily married when I was born."

"Well I'll let you know, I am human, not a female dog, and I cannot enter heat."

"I'm sure you just broke the hearts of a few men with the libido of a boar."

"And I'll happily do it again and again. So, let's get back on track. What movie?" Asked Zeta, pretending to be exasperated with Jason.

"Not the first, I've seen that to many times."

"And we've both read to many fanfictions about it." Zeta piped in.

"Agreed. The second one was horrible."

"It almost ruins the entire live action movie franchise."

"The fourth one we saw to many times trying to figure out the science."

"My ears are still ringing with how long you spent trying to convince me the man made transformers didn't have sparks and therefore couldn't be killed like they were in the movie."

"And that leaves the third one."

"Which we both hate that they replaced Mikaela with the damsel-in-distress Carly."

"But the preferable choice is still the third."

" Yes, indeed."

"Well, I'll go get it." Said Jason while he walked to the front of the room by the TV. He opened up the small cabinet by it and started looking for the movie. After a few seconds of going one by one, he found it and popped the disc into the DVD player. They then sat on the couch as the movie started. Jason found the seat to be uncomfortable, so he directed for half of the movie. Eventually, he got sick of it and got up, Zeta looking curiously at him. Jason took off the cushion on the couch to find a fake Allspark Cube underneath.

"Really, Zeta. Can't you keep better track of your stuff?" Jason asked impatiently.

"That's not mine." She said, even more curious than before.

"Well it's not mine either." Jason said, picking it up.

"It's metal! And sharp." He said, feeling the edge.

"Here, hand it to me." Zeta said with an outstretched hand. As he set it in her palm, they were zapped with some static electricity.

"How rude," Jason said with humor, "You zapped me."

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"Sure it is. I can't blame myself now, can I?"

"... it's not worth it." Zeta said. Jason smirked and sat back down after putting the cushion back.

After the movie finished, Jason had an idea.

"You know, we could probably get a pretty penny for the cube." Jason said..

"We could use some extra money." Zeta said, neither a yes or a no.

"Well then, let's go and try to sell it on EBay."

They looked each other in the eye before racing to Jason's room. He sat down and logged into his computer in an instant. However, the moment he was signed in, the screen went black with the words "Do you accept?" in white, along with a blue Terms and Conditions and Yes and No icons.

"Well, that's great. I was hacked." Said Jason leaning backwards in his chair.

"Try clicking the Terms and Conditions." Zeta suggested with a shrug. Jason clicked it and was met with foreign symbols scrolling up the screen almost faster than the eye could see. After thirty seconds, it stopped and went to the original screen. The two just looked at it in shock.

"Maybe try unplugging the computer?"

Jason did as she suggested, but the screen just stayed like that.

"And the screen?"

Jason did the too, hoping it would work. However, the screen stayed the same.

"I'm going to go call someone." Jason said while going to the door. But when he tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't budge, not even a millimeter. He looked up in horror at Zeta, who was staring at the screen.

It said "Choose. Now." and had a yes and a no. It even seemed like the room was getting darker, creeping the two out.

"Zeta, what the hell is going on?" Jason asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I d-don't know." She said haltingly.. By now the room was almost as dark as night and it was getting difficult to breathe.

"Try clicking no!" Zeta said, not without a little difficulty in trying to remember how to speak. Jason did just that, but the no stayed a couple inches from the mouse. The two froze, looking toward each other. They held a silent conversation with their eyes, ending with Zeta nodding. Jason turned back to the screen, pressing yes. The next thing they knew was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since the last update, been busy. Well, here's the next chapter. By the way, I apologize for not updating my other stories, I lost my muse temporarily.

* * *

Jason shot up out of his bed, getting stuck in his blankets and falling to the floor with a loud thump. A moment later the same noise could be heard coming from Zeta's room. After struggling with his blankets for a minute, Jason ran out of his room and into Zeta's, for fear of something had happened to her. She was just getting out of her blankets that were on the floor. They scanned each other, before their eyes met and widened. Neither were in anything more than their undergarments, and just noticed it.

Zeta got a look of pure anger, and Jason one of fright. She smiled venomously, causing Jason to bolt. She grabbed a pillow and ran after him, chasing him into his room. She managed to get in just before he could close the door, and proceeded to beat him into submission. After a few painful minutes of Jason wondering how she could make a pillow feel like a bag of bricks, she stopped and stomped off. Jason got up, shaking like crazy, and got dressed.

He slowly walked to the kitchen, looking down at the floor in fear of Zeta's wrath. He got there without incident and proceeded to pour himself a bowl of cereal. Before he took a bite, she came in, fully dressed, and looked over at his cereal.

"Honey Bunches of Oats, again?" She asked with a look of disbelief.

"Hey, it's my crack cocaine." Jason replied indignity. She shook her head before looking up at him and smiling sweetly.

"So, what was my number one rule?"

"Don't go into your room without your permission." Jason trailed off, a suspicious, and slightly scared, look on his face. "Why?"

"Just checking. Hey, I had the strangest dream last night."

"So did I!" Jason said, desperate for a chance to change the topic.

"What was it about?"

"We were watching Transformers, and I sat on a Allspark... cube... thingamajigger. Then when we went to go sell it some weird things happened to your computer."

"I had the exact same dream." Jason said, starting to get lost in thought. Zeta could see the look on his face, and sighed.

"It probably means nothing. Well, you have a good day at work."

"You too." Jason said as he left the room and apartment.

* * *

Jason rode to his work, a private business that worked on improving the quality and effectiveness of medical equipment. They were stationed in a large building in the heart of Chicago, unmissable. Jason had gone through High School in a flash, along with college. Jason had always been in advanced programs, which help him get into good schools. He had gotten a major in biomedical engineer, and a minor in computer, software, and mechanical engineering so he could have a large range of jobs just in case the one he wanted didn't work out. He had always wanted to be a biomedical engineer, but not for the reason anyone suspected. Jason always thought that the more people who felt like they were in his debt, the better. Also, knowing some of the weaknesses of the human body helped greatly the couple times he was mugged. Last time, he just had a bad day so when the mugger came, he showed no mercy. As far as Jason knew, the mugger still hadn't regained his hearing.

Not that those were the only reason Jason worked in that job. He actually did like it. It paid well, and he could help make medical equipment that just might save his life. Plus, his boss was very proud of him, and willing to let Jason take parts and equipment home sometimes. Jason's current personal project, paid entirely by his work, was to try to make computers that had more space, could run faster, and make precise calculations about the patients health. Jason had almost finished it, and couldn't wait to finally inform his team of his project.

Jason finally reached his work after getting through traffic, to see an unbelievable sight. The building he knew like the back of his hand, that he spent sleepless nights and exhausting days in, was in construction. And it wasn't an update or anything like that. No, the building was little more than a skeleton, with construction workers on and in it like bees in a hive. Jason took one look at it, nope'd, and drove back to the apartment like the devil itself was chasing him. He reached the apartment building and ran up the stairs, having too much nervous energy to go up the elevator. He ran to his apartment, unlocked it, and threw open the door.

Zeta jumped off the couch at the sound, grabbing the nearest item, the remote, and held it up threateningly. Upon seeing Jason, she calmed down, before getting into a lecture, which she had gotten good at because of how often she gave them. She would babysit constantly, and worked weekends at a daycare. She was amazing at two things at her job, lectures and guilt trips.

"Jason, you're not supposed to go skipping work. We need money, and getting yourself fired is... Are you listening to me?"

Jason pointed to the T.V. screen, which had the news on. The current story was about a toxic chemical spill in Shanghai, along with a "completely unrelated" gas leak. There was a fortune in repairs, and some victims stated that they saw "huge, evil, robots duking it out". That was all fine and dandy compared to what caught Jason's eye, and Zeta's when she looked. In the bottom right hand corner, there was the date. August 31, 2009. They looked in horror at each other, before a faint smirk full of mischief played along Jason's lips. Zeta knew Jason well enough to know what he actually felt. If this was they thought this was, they needed to get the hell out of Chicago, and fast.

* * *

The action will come soon, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeta and Jason were huddled around Jason's computer. They were googling any and all terms that were in any way related to their favorite franchise. There was no pictures, movies, or even fanfictions. Even Michael Bay had never directed any of the movies. The only things they could find were the downloads on Jason's special flash drives. They had found the DVD's, but they were wiped clean. Zeta still had the posters in her room, but that was was the extent of what they had. It was official, Transformers didn't exist outside of their apartment.

"Zeta," Jason started at last, "Are you and I thinking the same thing?"

"That the second movie is starting soon?" Zeta said, paying very little attention to him and a lot more to the computer. She missed the evil glint in Jason's eye, snapping to when he answered.

"That we have the ability to call Starscream the flying Dorito of doom straight to his face?"

Zeta stared at Jason, a look of of disbelief on her face.

"Out of everything you could say, do even, that's what you want to do?"

Jason snorted, before turning back to the computer and started typing so fast Zeta couldn't keep up with what was on the screen.

"Whoa, Jason, what are you doing?!"

"What I am doing is currently trying to do is find Sam Witwicky. You know, the main character of Transformers. He is at a college, and in the movie it's never revealed. Guess how I'm gonna find it."

Zeta stared at him, a clueless look on her face. He looked up briefly to see her expression, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. He turned back to the computer and pulled up a website: . Jason turned back to Zeta and laughed at the blank look on her face.

"And guess what!"

"...what?" Zeta said when she finally got over her shock.

"They posted what college they are going to! How stupid is that?"

"Well," Zeta started, not wanting Jason to be to insulting, " would you expect someone to look for you?"

"It depends. Have you posted anything about the Transformers in the past day?"

"No... wait..." Zeta trailed off, her eyes widening. Jason frowned, crossing his arms and turning towards her.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Facebook." She said slowly. Jason's eyes widened beneath his glasses, before turning back to the computer and started searching for her account. He ignored the fact that she still had her account, along with the fact they probably were in a different dimension, he did not want a headache. There, on her account, was the Autobot symbol on her shoulder, in view for all to see. Jason jumped right into the code, deleted the picture, and turned toward her once more.

"Listen, we don't have much time. Collect what you need. We are going to that college, and..."

"And what?" Asked Zeta, enthralled by his mini "speech".

"And... Damn it!" Jason grumbled "I was really hoping to say some heroic speech, worth of some hero like Captain America or... wow, I'm bad at this. Well, where was I... Okay! Collect what you need, we probably won't be coming back here anytime soon. I'll collect some of my stuff, but first I need to prepare an alibi for going to that school."

"Speaking of what school, what college is it?" She asked with an excited look. Jason smirked while shaking his head.

"Merely the Drexel University in Philadelphia."

"Merely?!" Zeta almost shrieked with an incredulous look on her face "You figured out his college, and you use the word merely?"

"Of course," Jason replied, a quizzical look on his face, "What else would I say?"

Zeta just stared at him, before asking the question she just thought of.

"Umm, Jason, how are we going to get to Philadelphia?"

There was a slight pause before Jason replied, as if stating a fact.

"At this point in time, the Boeing website doesn't have very good security. I think first class sounds good, how about you?"

Zeta stared at him in horror, until she came to the realization that they had no faster way to get to the city.

"Fine. How soon?" She asked. Jason turned back to her while replying.

"Ten o'clock tonight. We need everything ready by eight, in case of any traffic. Get clothes, hygiene products, a book or two, and one item that could be used to help show we are from a different dimension. Hurry, we need to finish this quickly. Go, go!" Jason finished, shooing Zeta out of the room. She all but ran out, and Jason immediately closed and locked the door, not wanting her to see what he would do next. Jason pulled a box out from under his bed. He opened it, and took out a small laptop and a small metal, black box with a latch. He unlatched the box and looked inside. It was divided in half, a needle and three small vials full of what looked like liquid metal on one side, and six flash drives on the other.

He pulled it all out, and then the fake metal bottom beneath. There was a single internal hard drive and a couple bottles of pills, still there since he last checked. He put everything back, before reflecting on his creations. The vials that went with the needle were full of nanobots that were programmed to locate, attack, and kill tumors, cancer cells, viruses, and harmful bacteria. Jason had planned to reveal his creations one at a time, starting with the computer he was working on. The hard drives were his own special kind, extras he didn't need. Three were, anyway.

The rest contained information he downloaded from his work and government sources, specifically top secret projects and documents, the perfect blackmail. The reason only three were used for that was because they each contained the ability to hold a couple terabytes. They were almost impossible to make, but with the funding provided by the government that was then given from his boss to him, he had everything he needed to make them. Also, the reason he was willing to put so much on the was because he had added his own antivirus and security on each drive, along with some viruses of his own making.

The laptop was the one he made for his work, though it actually was for more than what the rest of the board was to know. It had the ability to search through all of the patient files, in case anyone needed to find a criminal off of wounds that had been inflicted.

 _"Oh the usefulness of never taking the Socratic oath."_ Jason thought.

He then realized he needed to take his own advice, and pack. He needed the computer to change the code in the nanobots, the pills just in case, the hard drives, some clothes, and a toothbrush. Jason got up and pulled a suitcase out of his closet. He stared momentarily at it, before speaking.

"Well, this'll take a while." He stated unhappily.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, at ten, they left. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, they made it onto the plane. Jason spent the whole trip making new coding for the nanobots. By the time they arrived at the airport, the coding was finished. They rented a car and drove off to stay at a motel, but to Zeta's dismay, however, Jason refused to tell her what it was for.

"Jason, is it dangerous?" She asked, her expression going from one of curiosity to one of a mixture of trepidation and worry. Jason merely replied with a faint grin, not looking at her.

"Depends. Our definitions of danger greatly." He looked over to the passenger side to see a look of horror on her face. He laughed out loud, amusement evident in his answer.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It'll merely kill a few hundred thousand before the CDC finds a cure. And that's an extreme minimum." He looked over again to see all of the blood drain from her face.

"I wonder what that means, that you believe I would actually do that... Anyway, this'll unleash a computer virus that will at the least, slow down Alice. It'll also cause the nanobots to self replicate, to an extent."

"Wait, what?!" Zeta snapped to, confused about what he was talking about. He looked thoughtful for a second, before snapping and looking at her. She looked out the window, and saw the car turning into the other lane.

"The road, WATCH THE ROAD!" She screamed. Jason quickly whipped back into their own lane before speaking.

"Sorry, I forgot I never told you. You know what my job was, right?"

"You made medical technology, right?"

"Yes, except my company was periodically employed by the government. My boss funneled a large portion of the funding to me. I developed a lot of new equipment, but was planning to release it over a long period of time, so as to maximize the income."

"You're starting to sound like a politician!" Zeta fake gasped. Jason pretended to look around, as if for witnesses.

"How did you know?!" He stage whispered. A look of fake horror crossed her face, before continuing her roll.

"I hoped it was just a hoax!"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to silence you... I'll call in a few favors. Your life will be ruined."

The two grew quiet, before slowly looking at each other and bursting out laughing. Finally, Jason grew calm and continued.

"I, along with some coworkers who had no clue what I was doing, made some small, and I mean small, robots to target normally lethal ailments. It's not a cure for cancer, per se, but it'll get the job done."

"You made a cure for cancer?!"

"I thought we just established that fact." Jason replied, a look of curiosity so fake it could almost be a Twinkie.

"Just keep going." Zeta grumbled, knowing it wasn't worth fighting him over.

"Anyway, after a lot of coding, I have managed to make them a malleable computer virus. If we inject them into Alice while she's still a human, it ought to slow her down long enough to get help from Bumblebee. What do ya think?"

"What I think is that we need an alias to get in." Zeta replied, ever the voice of common sense. Jason ever the thinker, had an immediate answer.

"Easy. I brought my badge from my work. It grants immediate access."

"What are you, James Bond?"

"You have no idea." Jason mumbled.

"What was that?" Zeta asked, not able to hear what he said.

"It's of little consequence. Why I had it, well, you don't need to know why. It involves a secretive boss, a curious me, and a top secret meeting between him, some members of the CDC and WHO, and, for some reason, President Obama. It's nice to have blackmail on them, and that may be where some of the funding came from. I also asked for the freedom to do my tests, and so I managed to get the card. The reason we are going to be at the school is to check to make sure none of the students have the extremely deadly, quickly spread, Delta strain of AIDS. We heard of a case that seemed a lot like one in Africa, and need to make sure no one has it. They wouldn't want a death on their hands now, would they?"

"You're evil, and smart. That's a horrible combination!" Zeta replied, before agreeing that was the best option and staying silent for the rest of the ride. A few minutes later, they reached and checked into a motel. They went out like a light.

Jason woke up early the next morning, waking up Zeta and convincing her to go. After a half hour of waiting in traffic, they reached the school just in time to beat the first bell. Jason rushed Zeta to the office. After only a little hassle, they managed to get the permission they needed to go into the dorms. The two went straight to dorm room 312, then went into the adjacent room, keeping the door cracked so as to be easily opened.

They stared in horror and amusement when Sam came in and started painting. Jason tried his hardest not to snicker; a nearly impossible task. It was made all the harder when , Leo came in and Sam went nuttier than a squirrel. Both of their eyes widened when Alice came in.

"Sam, I knew there was something special about you." Alice said as she walked into the room, oozing sexuality.

"Really?" Asked Sam, oozing just as much nervousness. She pushed Sam into the wall before continuing.

"And I know you know what happens when two people in the know get together. They're genuinely amazing in bed." Alice pushed Sam into the bed while he spoke.

"All right, listen, hold on! Boundaries." Alice sat on his lap. "Flag on the play. Okay, I'm very ticklish" Sam finished, getting even more nervous. Alice replied, trying to get him comfortable.

"We have needs, Sam. Relax." She then pushed him against the bed.

"Jeez." Sam said, losing his conviction. "Uhh, what about this economy? It's crazy, isn't it?"

Alice's tail came out and started creeping towards Sam.

"You are very aggressive, you know that?" Sam said, trying to change the current subject.

"Just relax." Alice whispered. The moment she finished, Jason burst out of the other room and jabbed the needle into Alice's neck as quickly as humanly possible. She looks as if she fainted the moment he did, and so he pulled her off of Sam.

"Sam?" Mikaela asked and she opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of a wide eyed Sam on his bed looking slightly flustered, Jason holding Alice by the neck, and Zeta, who pointed at Alice's bottom and said "Tail."

Sam and Mikaela stared in shock, but before they could comment Jason stated talking to them.

"Hi, the name's are not important right now. What is is the fact that this is a Decepticon, and that Megatron and Starscream are nearby. Call Bumblebee, and tell him that the Autobots are needed. Oh, and that Megatron has multiple Decepticons as backup. The goal? Get info from you and kill Optimus Prime."


End file.
